What Everyone Says
by essentialcatalyst
Summary: Chapter 10 uploaded! Everybody says Luke loves Lorelai and he realises they're right, Rory is forced to choose between Jess and Dean. She has now choosen! Is the story over? L/L, R/D, R/J
1. Diner Talks

Chapter: Diner talks   
  
Spoilers: Everything through the season finally. Do NOT read if you don't want to know anything about from here 'till then.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing this chapter: Luke acting all fatherly to Rory, L/L dicussed.  
  
Helpful information: Rory's going to some camp for 6 weeks, Luke and Lorelia are fighting. Jess is out for this chapter. Sookie and Jackson already had their wedding at which Chris found out Sherry was pregnant so he ran back to her and Rory kissed Jess.  
  
~*~  
Luke stood behind the counter making a new batch of coffee, turning when he heard the door open he spotted Rory. He smiled and nodded at her as she took a seat in front of him, offering her the last of coffee. He noticed that she looked rather tired and weary of something. Leaning against the counter he asked, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
She sighed heavily and brought her coffee to her lips sipped it slowly then answered, "Mom is all freaked out over me leaving for 6 weeks, I told Dean I kissed Jess and now he's all mad and won't talk to me. Lane is upset that she'll have no one who will listen to her play her drums. My grandparents told Mom that she still has to go to Friday night dinner and with you two fighting that means no Luke's afterwards, which is the only thing she looked forward to on Fridays. Dad is all obsessed with Sherry and the new baby which is really, really annoying!" Pausing, she looked up at him, "And finally she is complaining non-stop about not having anyone to talk to because Sookie is always with Jackson and you two are in the biggest fight since... since... oh I don't know! Since forever!" She hit the counter top with her fists then rested her head on them.   
  
Luke stood there dumb-founded, finally he walked around the counter and carefully patted her back almost afraid to touch her. He felt her shudder and turned to scan the diner, no one else was there luckily so he moved and turned the sign to 'closed' and walked back to sit next to her on a stool. "Everything will be okay Rory... You'll go and have a wonderful time during those 6 weeks and Dean uh... well he likes you and will get over it eventually. I'm sure Lane will be okay... I'm real sorry about your Dad and uh... he's a fool to just leave like that and everything." He shifted his hat forward then back clearly nervous and not sure of what to do, "Your mom and I will... make up... don't worry about it. I just... need time to think about everything..." he was about to say more when Rory interrupted.  
  
"About what?!" she asked almost yelling, "This is NOT the way it was suppose to be!!" Tears started running down her cheeks as she began to choke on the words.  
  
Luke looked at her for a second, now defiantly not knowing what to do, reaching out he gently wiped her tears away, "I'm SO sorry Rory." Lowering his hand he sighed.  
  
She focused on him and sniffed, "What did I do so wrong Luke? Why doesn't my Dad want me?"  
  
The sadness in her voice broke his heart, "Oh God Rory, he's just... he's just an idiot who doesn't deserve a daughter like you. You didn't do ANYTHING wrong, okay?" He paused trying to find the right words, "I'm not good at this type of thing but... if I ever had a daughter I would want her to be EXACTLY like you..."  
  
Rory sniffed again and looked at him, eyes still watery, "Really?"  
  
Closing his eyes and sighing thankful that she wasn't crying anymore, "Yes, really."  
  
She smiled softly and threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you Luke! You know you're sort of like a dad to me... I mean, you have always been here and everything."  
  
Luke returned the hug awkwardly, "Uh... thanks. You want me to go hurt anyone for yea? You know like your dad or Jess or Dean? Maybe I could run them over or something..."   
  
Rory laughed a little and pulled away, punching him softly on the arm, "No silly, then you would go away too and I don't know what I would do then. So we can't have the happening now can we?"  
  
He smiled glad that she didn't want him to leave, "No I guess not..." he looked back at the coffee which had just finished brewing. "How about a fresh cup of coffee," he took the old one and walked around the counter to pour it out, "and a game of bagel hockey?"  
  
Her eyes lit up immediately, "Really!? You'd play with me?"  
  
His smile grew, "Sure kiddo." He grabbed a bagel from the bread bin and walked to one end of the counter, moving the utensils that were in the way. "I'm new to this so you'll have to teach me."  
  
She ran to the other end, coffee in hand, "All right!" she started excitedly, "First you..."  
  
People who were walking by would have sworn they were watching a father and daughter spending some quality time together, just being themselves and having fun.  
  
~*~  
A/N: More to come soon. Please review with suggestions with who you want Rory to end up with, even if it's Tristin. Also just tell me what you think and so on, pretty please... I absolutely LOVE feedback! 


	2. Diner Annoyances

Chapter Two: Diner Annoyances  
  
Spoilers: Everything through the season finally. Do NOT read if you don't want to know anything about from here 'till then.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing this chapter: Luke acting all fatherly to Rory, L/L discussed.  
  
A/N: Thank you soo much for the reviews you have no idea how much I appreciate them! Please continue reviewing and reading! Thanks again! :)  
  
Helpful information:   
Spoilers: Rory's going to some camp for 6 weeks, Luke and Lorelia are fighting. Sookie and Jackson already had their wedding at which Chris found out Sherry was pregnant so he ran back to her and Rory kissed Jess.   
  
From Chapter One: Jess is somewhere that's not here right now. Rory goes to Lukes because she's having a bad day and Lorelai is upset that she's leaving. Luke acts all fatherly and it ends with them playing bagel hockey. (I have no idea how to do that so I skipped that part, we are now at chapter two. They have just finished their games.)  
  
~*~  
Rory smiled triumphily, "I win again! That's 4 to 1 Lukester!"  
Luke tried to appear annoyed, "What did I say about calling me that?"  
  
Rory looked at the ceiling for a moment before smiling, "Never do it while other people are around?"  
Luke rolled his eyes and gave her the 'look' which in turn only made her giggle, "How about never calling me it again and I'll continue to let you win?"  
  
Rory looked at him surprised, "You did not!"  
  
"Think whatever you want kid," winking he went to the door and turned the sign back to 'open' and walked back behind the counter.  
Sticking her tongue out at him she said, "Yeah well... I will so there!" Receiving a weird look from Luke she sighed, "That was the best I had at the moment, sue me." Pausing she fiddled with her coffee cup for a few moments. "Hey Luke?"  
  
He looked up from where he had been dispensing utensils back on the counter, "Yeah?"  
  
"When are you and mom going to make up?" she asked, her eyes staying focused on her cup.  
  
Luke cringed inwardly, this was not the subject he wanted to discuss right now, "It's nothing Rory... we just have a few differences in our opinions."  
  
She sighed, "You ALWAYS have differences in opinions but you two have never fought like how you are now... I mean... I know it's my fault because of the accident and..."  
  
Luke stopped her, "It was NOT your fault Rory, it was no ones. Accidents happen."  
  
"Yeah but..." she started again.  
  
"No buts it happened, that's all there is. I'm sorry it happened, but it did." he sighed looking at her wondering why she always blamed herself. "How is she doing?"  
  
Rory looked up and met his eyes knowing he meant besides the things she'd already told him, "She's... not too good. She's really, really sorry about whatever happened between you two. She wants it to go back to the way it was..." after hesitating for a moment she added, "and so do I."  
  
He sighed, "So do I Rory but..."   
  
She quickly cut in, "Not buts, remember Luke?" There was a silent plea in her eyes, "You do like her don't you?"  
Luke blinked quickly, sending her a puzzled look, "Of course I like, she's my best friend."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "That's not quite what I meant... I mean do you like, like her?"  
  
Realisation came over Lukes face, "What? No, no, no. No I don't like, like her!"  
  
"If you did you know it would be okay right? What I mean is, it would be okay with me, I wouldn't mind you two dating... I think it'd be really great if you did." she told him shyly.  
  
"Rory," he started in a tired voice.  
  
"Just think about it okay?" She stood, "I have to go and see Lane rehearse at the music shop, her mother finally 'let' her play the drums. Thanks for everything Luke." She bit her lower lip slightly before leaning over the counter and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Then waited for him to react.  
  
Luke stood there dumb struck for a few seconds before smiling softly, "Anytime kid, anytime." He looked down at the counter, "I'll... I'll go and see your mom later okay?"  
  
Rory eyes lit up, "Thanks Luke, thanks!" She took off quickly.  
Rubbing his eyes he let out a loud sigh, then looked around to see Taylor, Kirk, Miss Patty and Babbett all watching him from odd tables. God he needed to pay more attention. Glancing at the clock on the wall he saw it was almost 11:30 am, Ceaser should be getting in any minute. As if on cue Ceaser walked in and went into the kitchen.   
  
Turning Luke went to take Kirks order first, "What do you want Kirk?" he asked.  
  
"Hum... coffee and a... ham sandwich please." he answered, thinking for a moment after, then nodded as if congratulating himself on a job well done.  
  
Luke left to get him some coffee and put his order in, placing the cup on his table he was about to leave when Kirk spoke again, "So you gonna ask Lorelai out huh? I would you know, but I'm a bit younger then she is and you are rather intimidating so I thought I would let you have her."  
  
Luke looked at him blankly for a second, not believing what he had heard, "I am not asking Lorelai out."  
  
Kirk looked at him surprised, "Oh.. I just thought with the whole conversation with Rory and everything..." he stopped and thought for a moment, "Would you mind if I did?"  
  
Luke clenched his hands at his sides and left before he knocked off Kirks head. Going to Taylor's table he once again asked gruffly, "What do you want?"   
  
Taylor looked up from his paper, "Oh I don't know. Maybe I'll have a salad, with ranch dressing." Luke began to write Taylor's order down, "Oh no, no I don't want that. Hum... lets see... how about a grilled cheese sandwich?"   
  
"Whatever Taylor." Luke said as he wrote it down.  
  
"No, no, I don't want that either," Taylor said sighing dramatically, "How about..."  
  
"Look Taylor I DON'T have all day! You will get a grilled cheese sandwich so just shut up!" Luke was nearing the end of his patience with these people.  
  
Taylor puffed up his chest, "No need to get all grouchy Luke, I just hope Lorelai knows what she's getting into." he muttered under his breathe as Luke walked away.  
  
Luke turned suddenly, glaring at Taylor, "Why you little..."  
  
"Luke dear, can I get some help over here?" a voice belonging to Miss Patty stopped Luke from voicing his thoughts.  
Glaring at Taylor Luke went to her table, "What Patty?"  
  
"Well dear, I couldn't help overhearing your discussion with Rory, that girl is so wonderful don't you think?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah she's a great girl Patty, look did you want anything?" Luke was getting more and more annoyed as time went on.  
  
"God Luke you can be so pig headed sometimes! You know you love Lorelai and now you have Rory's permission to ask her out! How blind can you be, honestly?" Patty asked looking at him as if he were insane.  
  
"Patty, I swear to..." he was interrupted by Babbett, "Lluukkee honey." He cringed, his left eye start to twitch. Luckily Jess choose that time to walk into the diner. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt Luke pulled him behind the counter and shoved his pad and pencil in his face. "You are taking over!"  
  
Jess stared at him bewildered, "Oh no way Uncle Luke."  
  
"I took you back Jess, I can kick your ass out again." Luke told him with an edge to his voice.  
  
Jess paled and nodded sharply, "Okay."  
  
Luke turned to storm out of the diner but was stopped by Kirks voice, "So can I ask her out or what." Luke turned and glared at him, then looked at Jess, "Poison something of his!" With that he left.  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah I know this chapter really sucked, sorry about it. Please review, I will love you forever if you do! :) 


	3. Realisations

Chapter Three: Realisations  
  
Spoilers: Everything through the season finally. Do NOT read if you don't want to know anything about from here 'till then.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing this chapter: L/L  
  
Helpful information:   
Spoilers: Rory's going to some camp for 6 weeks, Luke and Lorelia are fighting. Sookie and Jackson already had their wedding at which Chris found out Sherry was pregnant so he ran back to her and Rory kissed Jess.   
  
From Chapter One: Jess is somewhere that's not here right now. Rory goes to Lukes because she's having a bad day and Lorelai is upset that she's leaving. Luke acts all fatherly and it ends with them playing bagel hockey.   
From Chapter Two: Rory and Luke talk about the accident and Lorelai, Rory says it's okay for him to like, like her mom and she doesn't mind. Taylor, Babbett, Miss Patty and Kirk all annoy Luke with questions about Lorelai so he turns things over to Jess and storms out.  
  
~*~  
Luke sighed heavily as he walked down the sidewalk wondering why he let those people bother him so much. He knew the truth about what he felt for Lorelai so why did he care what they thought. But he couldn't help wondering why they couldn't just leave him alone about it. No one had been this way with Rachel! Clenching his hands into fists he continued down the sidewalk hoping he could walk it off.   
20 minutes later he found himself in front of the Gilmore residence, shaking his head ruefully he sat down on the porch steps. Resting his head in his hands he sighed as he wondered why everything eventually came back to her. They were friends... nothing more, so why hadn't he accepted her apology? Why hadn't he let things go back to the way the were, the banter over coffee and food, just everything! His thoughts were interrupted by her voice floating through the air, "Rory is that you?"  
  
He suddenly had the urge to make a run for it, but knowing that would be pointless he answered, "Um.. no it's me... Luke." He heard something hit the floor in side and stood quickly, turning he opened the already slightly ajar front door and went in. In the living room he saw Lorelai with a surprised expression upon her face, he glanced at the area around her and saw a shattered coffee mug. "Wow, sorry I didn't mean to... startle you... I'll just leave now." He turned to leave.  
  
"No Luke, please, stay." Lorelai said as she stepped over the remnants of her mug and closer to him. "Please."  
  
He turned to face her again, seeing her face made his heart clench, why did she have to look so beautiful all the time? "All right."  
"So, what were you doing sitting on my front steps? Afraid to come in?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"I didn't actually plan on coming here." he told her and quickly realised it was a mistake when her face fell, "Not that I didn't want to come here, I mean, not that I want to come here all the time or anything but." he stopped and sighed, wondering when talking to her had become so hard to do.  
  
Lorelai's smile returned, "It's fine Luke. Do you want anything? I have... water and..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Waters fine," he followed her as she went into the kitchen, looking around he didn't see anything edible on the counters and the refrigerator held mostly water and miner commodities. "When was the last time you went shopping?"  
  
Lorelai looked at him, then around the kitchen, "Well I would have to say," she paused to think, then counted on her fingers, "two weeks ago. See after the first week we had ate everything that was remotely good, and we've been ordering out and dining out or at my mothers all the other times. She insisted we come over like... three times a week for the past two weeks because Rory is leaving and she said that she was making up for lost time, which isn't even lost yet but you know her. Or rather you don't know her, but if you did you would hate her, she's so annoying! Can you believe she's making me come still on Friday nights?! The nerve, I've had to go six times in two weeks but yet I have to go while Rory's gone to! It's so unfair!" She looked at him with an apologetic look, "Sorry, it's just Rory's leaving and I'll have no one to talk to or anything and my mother makes me so mad sometimes!"  
  
He smiled at her as he took the water bottle she was holding, "No worse then usual Lorelai. There's always me." They both stayed silent for a minute, just watching each other. He realised things were back to the way they were and the truth was... he wanted something more. Something closer to real friendship, he wanted to be wanted when he wasn't needed, when she didn't necessarily need something of him. He didn't want the jealousy over him dating someone else, he wanted his freedom back. He wanted her to think of him as a friend, a friend who she would sit and talk to, who she would go places with not just someone she saw when she was eating. He had all the pitfalls of a relationship and none of the rewards. As he looked into her eyes he realised he just wanted something more.  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know Luke wouldn't usually act like that and that's not how things always are, but more times then not it is.   
Thank you all so much for the reviews you have no idea how much I love reading them! Please, please review. Again, just thanks peeps! 


	4. Hardly Ever Fair

Chapter Four: Hardly Ever Fair   
  
Spoilers: Everything through the season finally. Do NOT read if you don't want to know anything about from here 'till then.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing this chapter: R/D  
  
Helpful information:   
Spoilers: Rory's going to some camp for 6 weeks, Luke and Lorelia are fighting. Sookie and Jackson already had their wedding at which Chris found out Sherry was pregnant so he ran back to her and Rory kissed Jess.   
  
From Chapter One: Jess is somewhere that's not here right now. Rory goes to Lukes because she's having a bad day and Lorelai is upset that she's leaving. Luke acts all fatherly and it ends with them playing bagel hockey.   
From Chapter Two: Rory and Luke talk about the accident and Lorelai, Rory says it's okay for him to like, like her mom and she doesn't mind. Taylor, Babbett, Miss Patty and Kirk all annoy Luke with questions about Lorelai so he turns things over to Jess and storms out.  
From Chapter Three: After storming out of the diner Luke finds himself on Lorelai's front steps. They have a conversation, she rambles, things are back to usual and he realises he was something more.  
  
~*~  
Rory was smiling as she left Lukes, the world seemed to be a little bit better now. She was glad she had Luke to talk to no matter what happened between him and her mom. Not paying much attention to were she was walking she ran into someone. Looking up quickly she saw it was Dean. She saw surprise in his eyes, "I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled softly at her, a fake smile the one he had used so many other times, "Thinking about Jess?"  
  
Her eyes widened, "No! No, I was just thinking about Luke and Mom." She sighed, "I really am sorry about the kiss Dean, it meant absolutely nothing! I swear." She reached for his hand.  
  
He turned his head down a little and pulled away, he felt so empty inside, "I once thought you'd never lie to me Rory, but you did."  
The sadness in his voice broke her heart, "I didn't..." she realised she had no argument and hung her head.  
  
He shook his head lightly "I'm such an idiot," he said with a small chuckle, "God Rory, I loved you so much, I still do." He lifted his face toward the sky. Why did love have to hurt so much? He looked down again at Rory, she seemed genuinely sorry for everything she'd done. He sighed softly and raised his hand to softly brush against her cheek. She looked up with hope in her eyes, he smiled softly and caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
  
She looked into his eyes and brought her arms around his neck, standing on her toes she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was so perfectly sweet it almost made her cry, she didn't deserve something so nice and she couldn't help but remember Jess's kiss. The kiss had been so passionate and so... emotional.   
  
Dean pulled away slightly and studied her, it was plain to see she wasn't thinking of him. She had never looked at him with so much curiosity and wonder. He felt tears form in his eyes, he was suppose to be strong, stronger then this.   
  
She felt him move away from her shaking her from the memory, her arms fell from his neck. Looking at him questionly, she asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head sadly, his lips curled into a small heartbreaking smile, "You weren't thinking of me Rory and you know what?" he paused and rubbed his eyes, sniffing softly, "It's ok." He looked back at her, his expression so innocent, "I just want you do be happy and he..." his eyes fell to the ground again, "he makes you happy." He almost choked on the words, "I just... I just wish it were me." He turned and began to walk away slowly, head down, hands in pockets.   
  
Her bottom lip trembled, she knew tears were threatening to fall. She wished she could have called out to him, told him he was the one she loved, the one she wanted. She wished she could tell him Jess was just a distraction from all she had known, most of all she just wished first loves really did last.  
  
She called out to him, "Dean, please don't let this be the end." She didn't know what she was doing, and she knew it wasn't fair what she was going to ask but she couldn't lose him, not yet, not ever.  
He stopped, his eyes closed, hair falling in his face but did not turn around.   
  
She moved to stand in front of him resting her hands on his chest, "I want to stay with you Dean, but I can't promise to stay away from Jess. He's my friend... and I know it's not fair to ask you to stay with me when I might not be able to resist him. But I don't want this to end, because I do love you."  
  
She wanted to be with him and Jess, that was what she was saying. His eyes raised and searched hers, that's when he knew he would do anything she asked of him, she was his life, his love. It may not be fair what she was asking of him, but life was hardly ever fair, why should love be any different?  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please, please review! 


	5. Firsts

Chapter Five: Firsts  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot this on the others but I do not own anything to do with the Gilmore Girls characters or anything of that matter. All that I own is my thoughts and dreams.  
  
Spoilers: Everything through the season finally. Do NOT read if you don't want to know anything about from here 'till then.  
  
Rating: PG-13 My lame descriptions.  
  
Pairing this chapter: L/L  
  
Helpful information:   
Spoilers: Rory's going to some camp for 6 weeks, Luke and Lorelia are fighting. Sookie and Jackson already had their wedding at which Chris found out Sherry was pregnant so he ran back to her and Rory kissed Jess.   
  
From Chapter One: Jess is somewhere that's not here right now. Rory goes to Lukes because she's having a bad day and Lorelai is upset that she's leaving. Luke acts all fatherly and it ends with them playing bagel hockey.   
From Chapter Two: Rory and Luke talk about the accident and Lorelai, Rory says it's okay for him to like, like her mom and she doesn't mind. Taylor, Babbett, Miss Patty and Kirk all annoy Luke with questions about Lorelai so he turns things over to Jess and storms out.  
From Chapter Three: After storming out of the diner Luke finds himself on Lorelai's front steps. They have a conversation, she rambles, things are back to usual and he realises he was something more.  
From Chapter Four: Rory runs into Dean and basically tells him she wants to be with both Dean and Jess. Dean realises he must accept this in order to keep her, so he does.  
  
~*~  
As he looked into her eyes he realised he just wanted something more.  
  
He casted his eyes downward and set his water on the table, there was so much he wanted to tell her but he couldn't find the words. He could never find the words. He was just the diner man and she... she was the queen of the town, that was the way it had always been, that was the way it would always be. No matter what the others tried to say, it made no difference what he wanted all that matter was what she wanted.  
  
As he stared into her eyes she felt a chill run through her body, the only other time she had felt a chill was with Chris. Chris was made for her, she once believed that and so had he. Maybe that's why it hurt so much when he choose someone else, or maybe that's why it hurt so little when she watched him walk away. She couldn't tell what had hurt, Luke not being the one with her at the wedding or Chris leaving her, everything in her mind was so confused. She felt a twang of sadness when Luke diverted his eyes, when he looked at her she felt alive, she had missed that the most. Those past weeks had been hell for her, not because of Rory leaving, not because she had to spend time with her mother and not because Chris had left. No, it had been hell because for the first time in a very, very long time she had been with out him.  
  
She took a step nearer to him and allowed her eyes to look him up and down slowly. His hands were hanging loosely at his sides and his head down turned slightly. She slowly brought one of her hands to his, grazing over the back of his hand gently. Turning it over she ran her finger tips over his palm, she felt the electricity spark between them. She wasn't sure what she was doing but it felt so right that she never wanted to stop. The fear in her heart that he would pull away caused her eyes to remain fixed on their hands, which she had now intertwined.  
  
His breath caught in his throat when she touched him, her fingers moving over his hand caused a chill to run through his body. Closing his eyes he focused on breathing. When she intertwined her fingers with his he began to wonder if what everyone else said was indeed true. Maybe he did like her, maybe he even loved her. He took a deep breath and looked up at her only to find her head turned down. He watched her silently, he would have to have been dead not to notice how beautiful she was. But he wasn't sure if he was ready for what being involved with her entailed, he had watched her with other guys and knew that falling for her was dangerous. This made him hesitate.  
  
She inhaled deeply, she could smell him, coffee, hamburgers, breakfast, everything she loved. It was funny, she had never been this scared about anything she had ever done in her life, maybe that showed how important this was. How important he was. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his intense gaze, letting go of his hand she moved hers to his cheek, lightly moving the back of her fingers over the reminiscene of a beard. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest at any moment.  
  
He couldn't believe what was happening, his breath had quickened with every new touch. Bringing his hand up to cover hers, he moved them to his mouth and gently kissed each of her finger tips never taking his eyes off hers.  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she watched him, her head tilted to one side. It surprised her that he was so gentle. She took a step closer, leaning into him a little she moved her other arm around his neck and removed his cap her smile growing she disentangled her hand from his and ran it through his hair. She felt his arms move to her waist slowly caressing her back through the thin material of her shirt. Running her tongue over her lower lip she pulled his head down to her level and slowly brought her lips towards his. Pausing she looked into his eyes for a moment then, closing her eyes she closed the distance between them. The kiss was slow and sweet, just the way the first should be.  
  
He was the first to pull away, a million sensations running through his body, his eyes still closed he knew he must asked her the question, "Are we making a mistake?" his voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
She opened her eyes and studied him, "I... no." His face seemed to soften as she captured his lips again.  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter sucked majorly! I'm no good at imagery, I don't know why I even bother trying. Review and tell me if it's worth continuing or if I should just leave it here. It's all up to you! 


	6. Back Again

Chapter Six: Back Again  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I had finals and everything. Thanks for all the reviews, please, please keep them coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Gilmore Girls characters or anything of that matter. All that I own are my thoughts and dreams.  
  
Rating:   
  
Pairing this chapter: R/D, L/L, R/L   
  
From Chapter One: Rory goes to Lukes because she's having a bad day. Luke acts all fatherly and it ends with them playing bagel hockey.   
From Chapter Two: Rory says it's okay for Luke to like, like her mom. The townies annoy Luke so he turns things over to Jess and storms out.  
From Chapter Three: After storming out of the diner Luke finds himself on Lorelai's front steps. Things get back to normal, he realises he was something more.  
From Chapter Four: Rory runs into Dean and basically tells him she wants to be with both Dean and Jess, he accepts this.  
From Chapter Five: Luke and Lorelai kiss.  
  
~*~  
It may not be fair what she was asking of him, but life was hardly ever fair, why should love be any different?  
  
Rory and Dean stood smiling at each other for a few moments before he asked, "When do you leave for DC?"  
  
She grimaced, "Tomorrow morning, I guess I should get going. I still need to talk to Lane and my mom." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Meet me at Lukes around 7am?"  
  
He nodded, "I'll be there." He watched as she turned and walked away, he couldn't help but smile she was so... her. His heart ached for what had almost happened and for what did as he walked home that afternoon. Things were never again going to be the same for them, maybe that's what made him the saddest or maybe it was the knowledge of a love slipping away and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Rory smiled as she walked down main street, at least she had one thing done so far, now she just needed to talk to Lane and her mom, then if there was time she could talk to Jess. Rounding a corner she saw the music store, in it Lane was playing a set of drums. Some would have thought Lane would have improved in time but, unfortunately that was not the case. Entering the store she winced at the sheer volume of the racket but smiled reassuringly at Lane, giving her a thumbs up.  
  
Lane glanced at Rory wondering what she was doing here, she took a break from her music, "I thought you were going to DC."  
  
Rory sighed inwardly, "I am, tomorrow." She paused and smiled, "You're music there... it's really something! I've never heard anything like it."  
  
Lane thought for a moment then became her normal cheery self, "Yeah it is isn't it? I mean, I love it! I really think I've found my calling."  
  
Rory nodded, "Good, I'm glad you have something to keep you busy. I'm really surprised your mom lets you though."  
  
Lane nodded, "Yeah! I never thought she would, but it was either this or the guitar and according to her the guitar is more evil." She held up her hand, "Don't ask me why."  
  
Rory smiled, "All right. Well I guess I should go, I promise to write you often!" After a quick hug she left and Lane continued to play her drums.  
  
~*~  
  
Standing in the kitchen Lorelai watched Luke, he seemed so distant and she didn't know if he would ever come back. She had been willing to start a new life with Chris a few weeks earlier knowing that it wouldn't have been right but wishing it could be. It hurt when he choose Sherry over her and Rory, she knew Luke would never do that. He would always be there for her and she finally realised that he was all she ever wanted. He had to come back to her, she smiled softly at him and brought a hand to his chest to get his attention, "Hey, what are you thinking about?"  
  
He refocused on her, he didn't know what to do. Their kisses were great, they made him feel things he thought he never could feel again. His eyes wandered up and down her form and back to meet her gaze, she seemed so open, "Nothing."  
  
She sighed, "Come on Luke, talk to me here. We just kissed, you and me, me and you, Luke and Lorelai, Mr. Nutrition and Miss Junky. Was it weird?" Her smiled faltered and she lowered her eyes, "Do you regret it?"  
  
He raised a hand to brush against her cheek, "I will never regret it Lorelai." Maybe she wouldn't hurt him, maybe this could last. He moved his hand under her chin and raised her head, lowering his he kissed her deeply.   
  
When they were forced to break apart she leaned against him resting her head on his chest. "This is how it should be isn't it?" She looped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"That's what everyone says," he whispered as he rested his arms around her waist. Kissing the top of her head he said, "I guess I really should be getting back to the diner. I left Jess in charge... it might be burnt down by now."  
  
She pulled back and smiled, things were back to normal with some great new perks. "Will you come by tonight after closing? We could all watch a movie or something." she asked playing with his collar.  
  
He looked at her surprised then nodded, "Sure. I'll see you about 9:30ish." After one more kiss he left, things had changed it seemed.   
  
Lorelai smiled absently remembering the feeling she got when Luke kissed her, sighing happily she wandered back into the living room and saw broken glass on the floor. She began to clean it up wondering when Rory would be back.   
  
~*~  
  
As Rory neared her house she saw Luke walk out the front door, smiling she called out to him, "Hey Luke!"  
  
Surprised he looked up and smiled a little, "Hey, how'd things go with Lane?"   
  
"Oh everything's good again. I ran into Dean as well," seeing Luke stiffen and the questioning look she got she continued quickly, "I told him I still loved him and we're okay too now. So I'm okay with everyone except mom." Smiling she poked him in the chest, "Speaking on her, how'd things go? You're still standing so that's a good sign."  
  
Luke stepped back and rolled his eyes, "Things weren't that bad Rory."  
  
"Mmmhmmm, of course. So what happened? Do we get to come back to the diner now?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment, "Everything is now back to normal, good thing too I was experiencing a big drop in profits with out you two."  
  
She giggled and pointed at him, "You know you missed us Luke, admit it!"  
  
He rolled his eyes again, "Whatever you say. I've got to go, Jess's in charge. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Tonight?! What happens tonight?" she asked excitedly.   
  
As he walked away he called over his shoulder, "Go ask Lorelai."  
  
She turned and ran into her house yelling, "Mom! Where are you!? Why's Luke coming over tonight?" She ran into the kitchen and stopped when she saw her mom smiling at her. "Well?!"  
  
Lorelai had just finished cleaning up the mess in the living room, biting her lower lip she answered, "Luke is coming over tonight because I invited him."  
  
"Really!? Wow that's huge!" Rory started then Lorelai interrupted. "We also kind of kissed."  
  
As Luke walked down the side walk he heard screams and laughter coming from the house he just left. Shaking his head he smiled and continued home.  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please, please review. I will love you forever! Promise. I don't know if this is the end, it might be but I could make it last a little longer. 


	7. Accidents

Chapter Seven: Accidents  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Gilmore Girls characters or anything of that matter. All that I own are my thoughts and dreams.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here's a chapter for all you Jess fans, I don't really know how to write him at all so basically I did my best. I hope you like it. Sorry it's so long, but I wanted this to be all in one chapter.  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Pairing this chapter: L/L, R/J  
  
From Chapter One: Rory goes to Lukes because she's having a bad day. Luke acts all fatherly and it ends with them playing bagel hockey.   
From Chapter Two: Rory says it's okay for Luke to like, like her mom. The townies annoy Luke so he turns things over to Jess and storms out.  
From Chapter Three: After storming out of the diner Luke finds himself on Lorelai's front steps. Things get back to normal, he realises he was something more.  
From Chapter Four: Rory runs into Dean and basically tells him she wants to be with both Dean and Jess, he accepts this.  
From Chapter Five: Luke and Lorelai kiss.  
From Chapter Six: Rory is now okay with everyone, Lorelai invites Luke over to watch a movie.  
  
~*~  
Walking into the diner Luke noticed something was different, nothing major, just something was different from when he had last seen the place. Glancing around it hit him, there were now flowers on the tables, not just little flowers but roses and irises. Nodding at some of the customers he made his way to the counter, looking behind it he found Jess searching for something on the floor. "What the hell happened to my diner?"  
  
Jess stood quickly and shrugged wandering to a table to fill someone's coffee then back. Seeing Lukes disapproving glare he sighed, "Look Uncle Luke, Taylor kept insisting that the place needed more colour and he WOULDN'T leave! My choices finally came down to knocking him out or giving in, I thought about what you would do and then did the opposite." Shrugging again he said, "I have work to do," and went into the kitchen.  
  
Wow, things just kept getting more weird around this town. During the rest of the day he threw Taylor and his flowers out of the diner a few times but other then that it was back to good. Jess was co-operative for the most part so Luke let him go up to his room to do whatever he did in there at 8:00pm. Around 8:30pm he saw Rory and Lorelai walk in. He sent them a questioning look as they sat at the counter, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
Rory smiled, "Well we haven't had anything from Lukes in a while so we thought we would come and visit our favourite person."  
  
Luke eyed them, "Who'd that be?"  
  
Rory and Lorelai laughed and answered simultaneously, "You silly."  
  
"Right..." Luke still watched them closely thinking they might be up to something, "so what'll it be?"  
  
They both ordered and waited for him to disappear into the kitchen, Lorelai glanced sideways at Rory, "That was weird wasn't it?"   
  
Rory shrugged, "I think we surprised him by coming here that's all." She looked around the diner hoping to see Jess sulking somewhere, her face fell when she didn't spot him anywhere.   
  
Lorelai watched her daughter and pushed her softly off the stool, "Go find him, he's probably up stairs or something."  
  
Rory looked at her mom surprised, "Really? I thought you hated Jess."  
  
Lorelai shrugged, "I suppose he can't be THAT bad if both you and Luke like him. Besides you're leaving tomorrow and you should say good-bye. Just don't do anything I would do. Okay?"  
  
Rory's face lit up, nodding she quickly walked/ran to the stair way then bounded up them.  
  
Lorelai shook her head, she had finally realised Rory and Jess would eventually do whatever they wanted despite her wishes so she might as well give in and be on their good sides. It hurt her to let her baby go with someone like Jess, he was so much different then Dean, he was dangerous. Lorelai didn't like her daughter wanting something dangerous but you can't help who you fall for, she'd learned that several times her self. Sighing she jumped over the counter to get some coffee that Luke had 'forgotten' to get her.  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you doing?" Luke asked as he came back out to find Lorelai behind the counter getting coffee.  
  
Jumping slightly Lorelai turned, coffee mug in one hand, the pot in the other, "Umm... checking the expiration date?"  
  
Rolling his eyes Luke took a step forward, "Try again."  
  
Persing her lips Lorelai answered, "Saving you the trouble?"  
  
"Nope," he answered shaking his head.  
  
"Hum... annoying the hell out of you by doing something I shouldn't be doing?" she asked smiling.  
  
He nodded and set two plates on the counter for her and Rory, looking around he was about to ask where she went when Lorelai said, "She's upstairs... looking for Jess." Pausing she leaned against the counter and shyly asked, "Join me?"  
  
He looked at her surprised, he would have thought she would have been pissed that Rory was with Jess, shrugging it off he nodded and turned to get him something to eat.   
  
~*~  
  
Rory sprinted up the stairs, stopping when she got to the door of Luke's apartment she ran her fingers threw her hair trying to straighten it. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself, this would be the first time she had seen Jess since the wedding and the kiss. The kiss, just thinking about it made her heart quicken, taking another breath she knocked on the door.  
  
Jess was laying on the couch reading "The Alienest", he had just got to the part where they found the killer. He jumped a little when he heard the door open, who the hell would knock? Sighing he got up to answer it, opening the door he asked, "What do you want?" in a gruff voice before seeing who it was. Surprise painted his face when he saw Rory. "Rory! Sorry, I wasn't... I just..."  
  
Rory smiled slightly and looked at the book in his hand, "The Alienist?" She sent him a questioning look.  
  
"Huh?" Looking down he remembered the book, "Oh yeah, it's good. A little intense, but well written. You wouldn't like it though, it's not your type."  
  
Side-stepping him, she entered the apartment and looked around. The construction crew had finished a few days prior, she had to admit it looked really good. Looking at the floor she answered softly, "Well I've been liking things that aren't my type lately."  
  
Jess looked at her, wide eyed a small smile began to pull at his lips. He shuffled his feet around, his smile growing. She liked him! She really liked him! "So you and Dean are..."  
  
Biting her bottom lip she asked, "Does it matter?"  
  
Jess's smile faded, he shook his head ruefully, they were still together. He honestly hadn't meant to get between them but Rory was different then the rest here, she had given him a chance. His first chance in a very long time, it was only natural for them to fall for each other, they were so different that it worked. But he couldn't... he wouldn't be second. "Yeah, it does."  
  
She looked up at him, now it was her turn to be surprised, "What?"  
  
He brought his intense gaze up to meet hers, "I won't be second for anyone Rory." Shaking his head he took a deep breath, "You've got to choose. Me or him. You don't have to choose right now, when you get back though. You will choose." His face softened, "But until then..."  
  
~*~  
  
Lorelai and Luke sat at one of the tables smiling at each other, there was no longer a weird feeling lingering over them. Luke had closed the diner figuring no one would be coming by past 8:45 any ways so they had the place all to themselves. Lorelai played with the food that was left on her plate, moving it around in little patterns. Luke watched her smiling, "What are you doing?"  
  
Lorelai looked up and smiled shyly, "Nothing."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."  
  
Resting her head in her hands she studied him intently, Luke looked up from his food and sent her a puzzled gaze. "Now what?"  
  
She shook her head slight, "Nothing." Her smile grew.  
  
Luke looked at her as if she'd gone insane. Shaking his head he stood and took both of their plates back into the kitchen, he needed to close up the place for the night so he started his normal ruteen. He was washing some dished when he felt someone come up behind him and lean into him, resting their head against his back. "You'd better be Lorelai or else I'm scared."  
  
Lorelai giggled, "Of course it's me silly." She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him, "Do you want any help?"  
  
Luke managed to turn around to face her, "You want to help me close?"  
  
She smiled at him and nodded quickly, "If it means I get to be in the kitchen with you then yeah!"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, "I've changed my mind, you scare me."  
  
Lorelai punched his arm, "Hey I'm just trying to help!"  
  
Luke eyed her suspiciously for a few moments then smiled, "Okay, just be careful... please."  
  
She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, "I'm ALWAYS careful!" Resting a hand against his chest she leaned in and kissed him softly, then started to help clean.  
  
~*~  
  
Upstairs Rory and Jess were fighting over who got more of the couch. Laughing Rory picked up one of the pillows that had fallen on the floor and threw it at Jess, hitting him square in the face.  
  
Jess glared at her and threw it back, soon pillows where flying. He jumped up to try and escape some of the turmoil but Rory was quicker, they raced around the apartment and into Jess's room. Grabbing more ammo Rory was about to throw the pillow at him when he tackled her. Causing them both to land on the bed, rolling around he finally got the upper hand. He was on top of her, holding both her hands above her head. The laughing began to die down, he lowered his head and brushed his lips against her cheek.   
  
Closing her eyes Rory sighed, her sides hurt from laughing so hard and she couldn't help but feel excited with Jess's body against hers. She felt his lips brush over her cheek, then her neck, his grip loosened on her hands. Openings her eyes she saw a bottle of water on a bed stand.  
  
Jess was too caught up in the moment, he moved his mouth to gently nibble on her ear lobes. God she was beautiful he thought as he studied her, a wide smile on his face. Moving a hand to caress her cheek he realised too late what the twinkle in her eyes was. He felt a cold substance going down his back. His eyes widened as she moved out from under him and raced to the door. Chasing after her he pulled off his shirt, too caught up with the thought of revenge to realise he didn't grab another to replace it.  
  
~*~  
  
Luke shook his head as he pulled Lorelai out of the kitchen. He wrapped a towel around her finger, "I thought I told you not to touch sharp objects."  
  
Lorelai pouted, "No, actually you just told me to be careful and I was! It's all the knife fault!"  
  
Luke shook his head and grabbed another towel, wetting it with some cold water he took out a first aid kit from behind the counter, opening it he began to search for a band aide. Finding one he set it on the counter, seeing that she looked sad he asked, "You want to sit on the counter?"  
  
Her eyes lit up, "Really? Woo hoo!" She jumped up on it.  
  
Rolling his eyes Luke took her hand and unwrapped the towel taking the wet one and gently wiped the blood away from the cut. He looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile and kissed it softly.  
  
Lorelai smiled and took off his hat to set on her head, she liked closing with him even if it did mean getting a little cut.  
  
Luke had just finished putting a bandage on Lorelia's finger when he saw Rory run past them and to the other side of the diner. Her face was red and she was breathing hard, looking at her he rose his eyebrows. He soon heard the sound of more footsteps and saw Jess enter the diner, looking pissed off with out his shirt on. Looking back between the two, his eyes darkened, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He started toward Jess.  
  
Lorelai watched the scene with curiosity, soon her mind too drew the same conclusion as Lukes, Jess had tried to get fresh with her daughter. Her face tightened, anger screeched on it.  
  
Jess only saw Rory at first, but when he heard Luke's voice he knew something was wrong. His eyes widened when he realised he had no shirt and Rory looked like hell. Fuck... Luke was close to him now with dangerously wild eyes.  
  
Rory watched as Luke started toward Jess, her eyes widening as she realised what was about to happen. "Jess," she screamed, "run!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! They're the only reason I continue the story, so if you want to see what happens next review. *Black mail is great!* 


	8. Temper, temper

Chapter Eight: Temper, temper  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Gilmore Girls characters or anything of that matter. All that I own are my thoughts and dreams.  
  
Rating: um... PG I think  
  
Pairing this chapter: R/J   
  
From Chapter One: Rory goes to Lukes because she's having a bad day. Luke acts all fatherly and it ends with them playing bagel hockey.   
From Chapter Two: Rory says it's okay for Luke to like, like her mom. The townies annoy Luke so he turns things over to Jess and storms out.  
From Chapter Three: After storming out of the diner Luke finds himself on Lorelai's front steps. Things get back to normal, he realises he was something more.  
From Chapter Four: Rory runs into Dean and basically tells him she wants to be with both Dean and Jess, he accepts this.  
From Chapter Five: Luke and Lorelai kiss.  
From Chapter Six: Rory is now okay with everyone, Lorelai invites Luke over to watch a movie.  
From Chapter Seven: Lorelai and Rory visit the diner, Lorelai and Luke bond a little, Jess and Rory have a pillow fight that leads to something more.  
  
~*~  
  
Jess's mind whirled as he dashed behind a table, Luke moved to the other side circling around like a panther, "Luke, it's not what you think!"  
  
Luke was so mad he could hardly see, he stopped circling the table seeing that it would get him no where. He couldn't believe he had trusted this thug, he was just a no good little jerk just like everyone had said. He gripped the table edges tightly growling, "Then what is it Jess?!"  
  
Rory watched the scene in horror, this couldn't be happening Luke looked like he would kill Jess any second and she couldn't find her voice. Her mouth just hung open, chin quivering slightly.  
  
Lorelai went over to Rory and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her tightly to her. "It's okay Rory," she whispered softly in her ear then yelled to Luke, "Kick his ass!"  
  
Jess's mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe Lorelai just told Luke to kick his ass! He hadn't even done anything! "Luke, please just listen for a second! We were just fooling around!" Jess cringed, "No, not fooling, fooling around, just... oh god..." Luke's temper seemed to snapped when he heard Jess say fooling around, he literally threw the table out of his way and brought a hand to Jess's throat. Pushing him up against the wall behind them Luke lifted him off his feet. Jess clawed at Lukes hand, this could not be happening! Luke was exactly hurting him, but he knew Luke could if he wanted to. Looking at Rory he pleaded with her to say something, anything.  
  
Rory suddenly came her to senses, "Luke! Stop, please." She ran over to him and set her hand on his shoulder, "Please, let us explain."  
  
Luke blinked realising what he was doing and let go of Jess, pushing his hands into his pockets he stepped back. Now back to his normal calm self he eyed Jess and Rory, "Go ahead."  
  
Jess brought his hand up to rub his neck, "Thanks Uncle Luke, look we were just reading and for some unknown reason Rory hit me with a pillow..."  
  
"I did no such thing! It was all you mister, let me tell it." Rory interrupted, "Okay, Jess here was hogging the couch and hit me with a pillow when I wasn't paying attention so I naturally defended myself!"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah right."  
  
Glaring at him Rory continued, "Then I got up to..."  
  
"Excuse me, but you've got it all wrong. I got up to get away from your abusive treatment!" Jess said, "Now let me tell the story before you tell anymore lies."  
  
Rory's mouth dropped, "I do not tell lies!"  
  
"Yeah what ever, any ways so like I said, I got up to get away from her." He said pointing at Rory, "And she followed still trying to hit me with pillows..."  
  
"Well I do believe you had one too Jess, ok we now we are running around the apartment and some how end up in his room." Rory used her hands to demonstrate their movements.  
  
"She led us there." Jess told Luke with a smirk.  
  
"I did not!" Rory practically yelled, "Now you just shut up!"  
  
Jess turned his head down and tried to keep from laughing.  
  
"Any ways, like I was saying. We were in his room and he tackled me! Can you believe it? So we landed on his bed and I noticed a water bottle on a table. Since Jess was busy kissing my neck I grabbed it I dumped it on his head and ran down here. That's what happened." Rory glared at Jess daring him to speak up.  
  
Luke nodded slowly, "So you two were fooling around."  
  
Rory started to blush and tried to explain, "No! Of course not, why would we? I mean no!" Her eyes met Luke's and she dropped them to the floor nodding slowly, "Yeah."  
  
Luke shrugged, "Okay." Addressing Jess he said, "I'm um... sorry."  
  
Jess nodded solemnly, "I understand and if I ever do something to hurt her I expect you to do something much more severe." He paused and looked over at Rory, who was watching him intently, he smiled sadly, "I would want you to."   
  
Lorelai had listened to the whole story and looked at Luke, "So what? You're not even a little mad about this?"  
  
Luke shrugged again, "Why should I be?"  
  
Lorelai just eyed all of them, "Am I the only one who still remembers Dean? You know, the tall, NICE guy who just so happens to be Rory's boy friend?" Looking at Rory she asked, "Do YOU remember him Ror?"  
  
Rory's eyes dropped to the floor once again, "We talked about it. Everything's fine with him."  
  
"So you mean he's letting you cheat on him, how nice it must be to have a boy friend like him!" Lorelai said throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
"I'm going to think about it at the camp thingy Mom, and I'll decide who I want to be with when I get back. I swear," Rory told her looking up again.  
  
Lorelai watched her for a moment, shaking her head she sighed, "I'm disappointed Rory, I really am." She turned to walk out the door, pausing for a moment but not turning back around she said, "I hope to God you didn't get the idea that this kind of behaviour was acceptable from me because it's not. Have fun in DC." With that she walked out the door.  
  
Rory watched her leave, her mouth slightly ajar. Looking back at Luke and Jess she sniffed, chin trembling she stepped toward Luke and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest she began to cry.  
  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Please review again, I'm not sure where I'm going with this and sorry it took so long for this chapter. Anyways, please review! 


	9. Sorries

Chapter Nine: Sorries  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for the reviews and everything I really like reading them, please keep reviewing so I know whether to continue this or to end it before it becomes crap.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Gilmore Girls characters or anything of that matter. All that I own are my thoughts and dreams.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing this chapter: R/J, L/L  
  
From Chapter One: Rory goes to Lukes because she's having a bad day. Luke acts all fatherly and it ends with them playing bagel hockey.   
From Chapter Two: Rory says it's okay for Luke to like, like her mom. The townies annoy Luke so he turns things over to Jess and storms out.  
From Chapter Three: After storming out of the diner Luke finds himself on Lorelai's front steps. Things get back to normal, he realises he was something more.  
From Chapter Four: Rory runs into Dean and basically tells him she wants to be with both Dean and Jess, he accepts this.  
From Chapter Five: Luke and Lorelai kiss.  
From Chapter Six: Rory is now okay with everyone, Lorelai invites Luke over to watch a movie.  
From Chapter Seven: Lorelai and Rory visit the diner, Lorelai and Luke bond a little, Jess and Rory have a pillow fight that leads to something more.  
From Chapter Eight: Luke doesn't kill Jess, Lorelai is dissapointed in Rory.  
  
~*~  
Thoughts ran wild in Lorelai's mind as she walked home that evening with out Rory. She wasn't sure why she was angry with her after all she was just a teenager and she didn't have to be exclusive to any guy. Still there was a twang of disappointment in her heart, maybe it was because Rory was turning in to her. It's not like her life had turned out to be so bad but Rory deserved something more, something greater.   
  
Throwing her coat on the couch as she entered her house Lorelai exhaled heavily, things were suppose to be good right now. Her and Luke were finally more then friends, things with her parents were decent for once and she should be happy that Rory was getting involved with something that would help her get into Harvard. Walking to the mantle above her fireplace she picked up a picture of Rory and Chris. They looked happy together, a tear slowly made it's way down her cheek as she brushed the dust away from the picture.   
  
Putting it back she picked up another of Rory and Dean together, they seemed happy and in love. Lorelai sighed, she knew she had over reacted, Rory was Rory, she wouldn't do anything to jepordise Harvard and she wouldn't get pregnant. Rory wasn't her. She wiped away the tear and turned to go back to the diner.  
  
~*~  
  
Luke stood stiff as Rory continued to hug him, glancing at Jess he signalled for him to take Rory. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but whatever it was he knew he had to try to fix it. He was always fixing things it seemed. He grabbed his jacket, "You two stay here. You can get something to eat and watch a movie or something if you want."  
  
Jess nodded and smiled a little, squeezing Rory's shoulder he led her back to the apartment. "You want something?"  
  
Rory rubbed at her eyes and shook her head no. Sitting down on the couch she closed her eyes and tried to think. Her mom was disappointed in her, it hurt like hell to know that. All she ever wanted was for her to be proud of her. She let her head fall back against the couch and sighed.  
  
Jess noticed how down Rory looked, all he wanted was to make everything better again and that was the one thing he couldn't do. Sighing he went into his room to get a shirt, coming back out he sat next to her and turned on the television. Flipping through the channels he finally got up and looked for a movie. Turning to look at Rory he asked, "Wanna watch the Wedding Planner?"  
  
Rory opened her eyes a little and looked at him, he seemed so lost. She nodded and muttered, "Sure."  
  
Jess quickly put the movie in and pushed play, sitting back on the couch he carefully put an arm around Rory's shoulders. She stiffened for a moment but then relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder. She turned into him a bit and moved closer, resting a lightly hand on his stomach. He closed his eyes and turned his head down to rest his cheek against the top of her head and whispered, "Everything's going to be okay."  
  
Rory pulled back a little to study him, she smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss him lightly. Resting her head back on his chest she felt the pain in her chest lessen as she smiled and repeated what he had said, "Everything's going to be okay."  
  
~*~  
  
Luke drove to Lorelai's not sure of what to expect. His thoughts drifted to earlier, when Lorelai and him were together things seemed to be great but when they were apart he couldn't help but wonder if they really were great or if it was just a... he fought to find the right word. An illusion, that's it, maybe things felt great just because everyone else thought they should be or maybe everything seemed great because Lorelai was everything he ever wanted. He sighed thinking that it was the latter.   
  
Lorelai stepped out her door as Luke drove in her drive way, she smiled when she saw him. She skipped over to him and leaned against his door, "How is she?"  
  
Luke smiled softly at her, bringing his hand to gently caress her cheek, "She's... sad. But I left Jess with instructions to make her feel better. How are you?"  
  
She shrugged, "Well considering I told my baby I was disappointed in her and made her sad the day before she leaves for six weeks I'd say I'm pretty good. Would you mind taking me back to the diner?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "What would you do if I said no?"  
  
She tilted her head to one side and thought for a moment, "I would... not come in to see you for a whole week!"  
  
Luke thought about this for a moment before he started his truck and acted like he was going to leave, seeing the surprise on Lorelai's face he stopped, "Get in."  
  
Lorelai ran to the passenger's side and climbed in setting herself close to Luke she hugged him, "Thanks Luke."   
  
He turned his head to look at her questioningly, "For what?"  
  
She smiled and brought her lips to meet his, the kiss was soft at first but soon they began to kiss each other passionately. Finally Lorelai pulled away, breathing heavily she answered, "For being you."  
  
He smiled and nodded. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he drove back to the diner.  
  
~*~  
  
Rory's head was stilling resting on Jess's chest when she heard the apartment door open and the lights come on. She blinked a few times before looking toward the door, her eyes lit when she saw Luke and her mother. Jumping up she ran over to her mom and hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry Mom, I know this is wrong and I've decided who..."  
  
Lorelai interupted her, "No, I'm sorry you're a teenager you don't have to be exclusive to anyone if you don't want to be." She hugged her daughter back fearcily.  
  
Jess bit his bottum lip wondering who Rory had choosen, God he hoped it was him. He had never felt so much for someone before. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before asking, "Who did you choose Rory?"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay for all those who read this story I thank you for sticking with it this far now I need something of you. Who does Rory choose? Please review and tell me whether she chooses Jess or Dean because I'm going to tally the reviews of this chapter to find out who she picks, so if you have an opinion PLEASE tell me because I'm not a mind reader! Thanks peeps. 


	10. Breaking up is hard to do

Chapter Ten:  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry about not updating but I've been going to school and working like non-stop. I am now officially done with high school (everyone cheer and review and say congrats!!)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing this chapter: A little bit of everyone.  
  
From Chapter One: Rory goes to Lukes because she's having a bad day. Luke acts all fatherly and it ends with them playing bagel hockey.   
From Chapter Two: Rory says it's okay for Luke to like, like her mom. The townies annoy Luke so he turns things over to Jess and storms out.  
From Chapter Three: After storming out of the diner Luke finds himself on Lorelai's front steps. Things get back to normal, he realises he was something more.  
From Chapter Four: Rory runs into Dean and basically tells him she wants to be with both Dean and Jess, he accepts this.  
From Chapter Five: Luke and Lorelai kiss.  
From Chapter Six: Rory is now okay with everyone, Lorelai invites Luke over to watch a movie.  
From Chapter Seven: Lorelai and Rory visit the diner, Lorelai and Luke bond a little, Jess and Rory have a pillow fight that leads to something more.  
From Chapter Eight: Luke doesn't kill Jess, Lorelai is dissapointed in Rory.  
From Chapter Nine: Jess and Rory become closer, everything's okay again.  
  
~*~  
  
It was funny the way things had worked out. Lorelai and Luke were going to live happily ever after and Rory choose Dean to be her true love.... yeah right, back to the story now.  
  
~*~  
  
Rory's eyes shifted to Jess, he looked as scared as she felt. This was the right decision, God how she hoped this was the right desecion, taking a deep breath she glanced towards her mother who nodded for her to tell him. "Well Jess," she started softly, "I choose you..."  
  
Jess's eyes immediately lighted up while his heart soared like an eagle being set free, she choose him. Him. Not that slow minded bag boy who had trouble keeping his jealousy in check. A slow smile began to form on his lips. Reaching out he took Rory's hand and intertwined their fingers and said, "Good." He glanced at Lorelai to see what her reaction to this was. Not like he cared though, no he couldn't care.  
  
Lorelai looked the two up and down, them seemed happy together and that's all that mattered. She smiled at them and nodded that they could go do something else while her and Luke watched some movies. Around midnight the two women returned to their house.  
  
~*~   
  
The next morning Rory woke up with a smile, she was literally skipping around the house while she got ready to go to DC. As she was skipping her way past the coffee table in living room when she saw IT. The bracelet. Dean's bracelet. She stopped and stared at it for an eternity before a tear slowly made it's way down her cheek. She swallowed hard and grabbed her coat, making her way to the diner.   
  
She saw Dean sitting at one of the tables by the window. She paused and took a deep breath before turning the knob of the door and pushing it in. The annoying ring of the bell singled her arrival and Dean looked up. Another tear escaped as she began to choke on all the words she should be saying, all the excuses she should be giving and all the promises she should be making.  
  
Dean saw her, standing there like an angel, but instead of bringing hope she was bringing death. The death of his first true love, the death of his only true love. He tried to smile, but the muscles in his face wouldn't obey his mind. Instead he stood slowly and walked to her. He stopped mere inches away and brought his trembling hand up to brush away her tears. He knew he would soon be the one crying, but for a moment it didn't matter. He looked into her eyes one last time and lowered his lips to brush lightly against hers. This was the end, the last time she would be his. His forehead rested against hers and he sighed softly. A sigh of defeat, "Good-bye Rory." He straightened and squared his chin, he wouldn't cry now there would be plenty of time for that later. As he opened the door, the ring pierced the silence, he was walking away.  
  
All eyes were on Rory, no one dared to breath. She blinked back more tears and brought her eyes to meet theirs. She tried smiling as she made her way to the counter, she crashed into one of the stools dropping her head to the counter top.   
  
Luke had witnessed the whole scene and was dumb struck as to what to do. He just kinda looked around the the people who were watching Rory then nodded towards the door. Slowly all the people began filing out. He went behind the counter and poured a cup of coffee, setting it in front of Rory he just stood waiting for her to say something. He didn't have to wait very long, "Did I make the right choice?" Rory asked softly, looking up at him with glistening blue eyes.  
  
Luke fidgeted uncomfortably, "I think... I think you did what your heart told you to..." he tried smiling.  
  
Rory looked at him then took a gulp of her coffee. "Thanks Luke."Luke nodded, adjusting his cap he looked around for something to do. She watched him for a few moments before, "Play bagel hockey with me Luke."  
  
He looked up and nodded, a faint smile played across his lips. They were right back where they had started, but everything was different. Maybe it was for the better, or maybe it would all turn out badly, but for the next hour it didn't really matter.  
  
~*~AN: Is this the end? You tell me! Also, tell me how I did lol I don't know how this chapter went and could always use your opinions!!~*~ 


End file.
